


Change

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream accidents suck, but Dean does something right even though he’s not sure what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

“Okay, Sammy, what flavor do you want?”

Sam furrows his brow in thought; such questions are important to take you time and think about before answering when you’re four.

“Chocolate!”

Dean nods and holds out his five dollar bill to the girl behind the register.

“Can I have two cones please?”

The girl takes his money with a friendly smile.

“Sure you can. What flavor would you like?”

Dean eyes the endless rows of ice cream flavors, but it’s really no contest when he spots the coffee flavor.

“Coffee please!” And chocolate for my brother.”

The girl scoops the ice cream on their cones and hands them carefully to Dean. She hands him his change that he stuffs in his pocket for Dad, before he takes Sammy’s free hand and they exit the ice cream parlor. Outside, they stop for a second while Dean looks left and right to see if he can find the Impala and their Dad, until a cry of “No! Dean!” draws his attention to the now weepy little boy next to him.

Sammy’s got big, fat tears sliding down his face and his bottom lip quivers dangerously, announcing a full blown cry-fest that Dean needs to smother as soon as he can. On the floor in front of Sammy’s feet is a slowly melting ball of chocolate ice cream.

“I- I li-licked and th-then it j-j-just fell!”

Dean crouches down in front of his little brother, mindful of not slipping on the ice cream, and forces Sammy to look at him.

“Hey, Sammy? Do you want mine?”

Sammy shakes his head with a sniffle.

“No. I d-don’t like c-c-coffee.”

Fresh tears slide down his cheeks and Dean wipes them away to try and shush Sammy.

“It’s okay, Sammy, I’ll get you a new one.”

Sammy sniffles again, wiping his nose on his sleeve and gross, before turning big puppy dog eyes on Dean.

“Really, Dean? I get a new one?”

Dean smiles. He knows he’s got enough change in his pocket to buy Sam a new ice cream cone. He’ll just have to explain to Dad what happened, why he spent a dollar and a half extra.

“Of course, Sammy. Come on.”

He takes Sammy’s hand in his again and pulls him back inside the ice cream parlor. The same girl is behind the counter and she smiles knowingly and sympathetically when she spots Sammy’s crestfallen face.

“Ice cream accident?”

Dean nods with a smile.

“Yeah. Can I get a new one, please? Chocolate?”

The girl grabs a new cone and scoops a ball of chocolate ice cream in it before bending all the way over the counter to hand it to Sammy himself.

“There you go, sweety, a new ice cream cone.”

Sam takes it from her with as if it’s an extremely valuable, fragile thing before taking an experimental lick. The chocolate stays on the cone. Sammy smiles brilliantly and Dean sighs a breath of relief. Crisis averted. He turns back to the girl and fishes the leftover money from his pocket. The girls waves him off though.

“No need, it’s on me, these things happen.”

Dean’s mouth falls open a little; people never give them stuff for free. Dad always says everything costs money and they don’t have a lot so they should be careful what they spend. The five dollars Dean got for the ice creams was their monthly treats budget, they wouldn’t get anything more for another whole month.

The girls laughs and gestures to the window.

“I think someone is waiting for you.”

Sure enough, Dad is standing outside looking in, smiling at his two boys. Dean waves at his father and takes Sammy’s hand in his again.

“Come on, Sammy, Dad’s here.”

Dean turns to the girl one final time.

“Thank you, miss. That was very kind.”

“You are very welcome, sweetie. Enjoy your ice cream.”

When they get outside, Sammy sprints to Dad and shows him his ice cream cone.

“Look, Daddy! I have chocolate ice cream! It fell, but then Dean got me a new one! Dean wanted to give his ice cream to me, but I said no. I don’t like coffee, daddy. The lady from the shop gave me a new one. Chocolate, look Daddy!”

John smiles down at his youngest son indulgently.

“That’s great, Sammy. Eat up now, we can’t have ice cream dripping in the car.”

He turns his gaze on Dean next.

“You wanted to give your coffee ice cream to Sammy?”

Dean blushes, unsure of his father’s question. The words sound like he’s in trouble - he knows Sammy’s not supposed to have coffee - but the tone isn’t an angry one.

“Uhm... yes?”

John smiles then, ruffles Dean’s hair and pushes the two boys towards the Impala.

Dean has no idea what just happened, but he guesses it can’t be that bad. He’s got ice cream and Daddy didn’t yell at him. Life is good.


End file.
